A Legacy of Their Own
by volturi-guard
Summary: Harry and Hermione are thrilled to find out that they are wizards and can't wait to start at Hogwarts. They will make new friends along the way that could help or hinder their journey. Join them as they try to survive the struggle that is school.


Ron was about to show him show spell that his brothers had taught him. It was supposed to change his rat...Scabby, he believed the name was. Before Ron could begin, however, three boys entered the compartment. A pale blonde boy Harry recognized from the robe shop and two others.

There were standing on either side of the pale boy making him seem like a celebrity with bodyguards. Harry briefly wondered why such a boy would need protection at such a young age. What were a bunch of kids going to do to him?

The pale boy spoke first, breaking the odd silence. "So, its true." Harry looked at him curiously but Ron glared at the trio standing before them. "You are Harry Potter aren't you?"

Harry noticed that - only for a moment - the boy seemed nervous and unsure of him. Whatever he felt at that time was quickly covered with a mask of confidence. Harry just nodded to confirm his suspcions.

The pale boy smugly smiled. He extended a hand towards Harry. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight laugh which he tried to cover up with a laugh but Draco had already turned on him. "Find something funny?" He looked at Ron critically. "No question who you are, Weasley. Red hair, no money."

Ron blushed at Draco's words and Harry looked between them trying to understand why they seemed to hate each other. Draco turned back to Harry. "Some wizarding families are better than others and you don't want to be stuck with the wrong kind, do you?"

Draco re-extended his hand to Harry. After shaking his head quickly, he took Draco's hand and sealed their friendship. He didn't want to get stuck with someone who couldn't help him. He was already going to have enough trouble learning about all this stuff and he could use some good friends.

They left Ron in the compartment as Draco led Harry back to the compartment that was reserved for him. Harry figured that he must be pretty important to have his own compartment. They were rushing past some of the older kids when they almost ran into a bushy-headed girl.

"Oi, watch where you're -" Harry cut him off, hugging the small girl.

"There you are Hermione, I was wondering you had disappeared to." She smiled kindly at him before turning back to the rude boy who had begun yelling at her. His expression had already changed from an annoyed one to one of surprise.

"So, you're the famous Hermione Potter?" She blushed, nodding slightly. Draco extended his hand to yet another Potter, not believing that he had found the both of them so quickly. Father would be very pleased with him and his progress.  
She took his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure." She released his hand and turned to Harry with a bright smile. She thought it would be difficult for them to make friends and couldn't believe their luck.

"Malfoy, Draco"

He sauntered up to the stool with a smirk. There was no question which house he would be in. He wasn't worrying like every other student waiting for their turn. The hat hadn't even touched his head when it declared, "SLYTHERIN!"

He jumped down from the stool and rushed his table, happy to join his new family. He could only hope that the Potters would join him too otherwise things would be a lot more difficult for him.

"Potter, Harry."

He dashed quickly up to the stool and waited, impatiently for the old hat to decide his fate. Would he be stuck with the rotten Weasleys or his new-found friend, Draco?  
He smiled triumpantly as the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Hermione

Harry smiled encouragingly at his sister. He knew that she was nervous. She didn't want to be seperated from her brother and her only friend at the school. They could both only hope that they could end up in the same house.

She sat down on the stool looking around. Anyone who looked at her would be able to see the terror clear on her face. Relief melted her worried expression as the hat proclaimed, SLYTHERIN!

She hopped quickly off the stool and raced to join her brother and Draco. She sat on the other side of Draco so that he was between the twins. There were smiles all around as they all thought: This was going to be a great year. 


End file.
